Regards de femmes soldats
by flllora
Summary: [Concours Marine à tout prix] Parce qu'être mère ça s'apprend. Tout comme être une femme forte. Et qu'il suffit parfois d'un regard...


Franchement, avant d'en arriver là, il y en a des idées qui sont passées. D'abord, je voulais faire les débuts de Garp dans la Marine, mais j'ai reporté mon massacre ailleurs avec Ace et Luffy, c'est passé à l'envie de décrire la relation entre Smoker et Tashigi, puis, après l'arc de Punk Hazard, c'est passé à Tashigi et... Surprise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Accoudée à une rambarde, le regard tourné vers l'horizon, une jeune femme rousse déclara :

"Je suis faible face au regard des femmes soldats..."

* * *

"**Comment ça, m'occuper d'une gamine ? Et puis quoi encore !**"

La femme qui venait de prononcer ces mots abattit son poing sur la table, envoyant valser un grand nombre de documents sous le choc. L'homme en face d'elle soupira. C'était bien elle de réagir comme ça. Depuis que la jeune femme était arrivée, elle lui donnait bien du fil à retordre. Insolente, espiègle et ayant fermement décidé de ne respecter aucune règle de politesse. Mais elle avait cette lueur dans le regard, cette lumière qui lui pardonnait tout. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse refuser ce qu'il demandait. Le commandant haussa la voix :

"**Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Tu es la seule femme de la base, je ne peux pas laisser une gamine de deux ans seule parmi tous les hommes de cet endroit !  
**  
- **Et pourquoi pas ?** Rétorqua-t-elle.

- **Parce qu'elle est trop faible pour ça, les hommes ne feront qu'une bouchée d'elle.**

- **Tu insinues qu'une femme est moins forte qu'un homme ? Je vais te montrer moi !** "Hurla-t-elle en claquant la porte.

L'homme à la moustache eut un sourire. Il connaissait bien la marine et savait pertinemment qu'elle s'emportait facilement. Surtout à ce sujet. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait employé ces termes.  
Elle allait forcément accepter.

* * *

Comme si la jeune femme aux cheveux roses allait accepter ça ! Elle s'adossa au mur, allumant une cigarette qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Elle, s'occuper d'une gamine ? C'était juste impossible ! La femme n'était pas rentrée dans la Marine pour faire du baby-sitting ! Elle était là pour se battre, pour se faire sa place en ce monde. Trouver un but à sa vie. Combler le vide qu'offrait parfois ses yeux.

La marine recracha doucement la fumée qui lui emplissait la bouche. Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur le mur, avant de se mettre à errer sans but dans les couloirs, les mots de son supérieur tournant inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle en venait à penser à la petite, seule au milieu de ce monde inconnu, du haut de ses deux ans. Sans repères, sans accroches. Une petite fille perdue.

"**Merde ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès cet enfoiré !" **Pesta-t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la fillette. Un regard ne lui coûterait rien après tout. Elle la vit, assise dans un coin, et s'approcha d'elle, avant de lui demander doucement :

"**Tu t'appelles ?**"

L'enfant leva la tête et la fixa intensément de ses prunelles sombres, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux. La femme devant elle soupira, ne sachant comment s'y prendre avec cette petite. Impatiente, elle reposa sa question, plus violemment cette fois.

"**Ton nom, c'est ?**"

La gamine ne lui répondit pas et s'enfuit en courant, apeurée.  
Et merde.

La marine retrouva l'enfant en boule contre un des murs d'une pièce sombre, éclairée par une simple fenêtre. Sa main effleura un instant l'interrupteur, mais ne l'actionna pas. La femme aux cheveux roses s'assied calmement à ses côtés, sans rien dire, se contentant de faire rouler sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, s'observant l'une l'autre sans savoir ce qu'elles cherchaient à trouver. Soudain, une petite main agrippa le haut d'uniforme de la plus vieille.

"**J'ai peur... J'ai peur... Elle est où maman ?** "

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, remplis de peur et d'angoisse et son cœur se serra en lisant la détresse qui y régnait. L'enfant ne savait rien de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La mort de ses parents, l'endroit où elle était, rien. La gamine était seule et faible. Alors, doucement, la marine enserra la main qui agrippait ses vêtements dans la sienne, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et murmurer :

"**Ce sera moi ta maman.**"

Le bonheur illumina le visage de la fillette qui se blottit contre les genoux près d'elle, après avoir déclaré joyeusement :

"**Je m'appelle Tashigi !**"

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce qu'elle était passée encore ? La marine courait dans les couloirs du bâtiment à en perdre haleine, cherchant désespérément l'enfant dont elle avait la garde. Épuisée par ses efforts pour essayer de l'élever correctement, elle avait fait l'erreur de s'assoupir quelques secondes. Quand la femme s'était réveillée, la fillette avait disparu.

La voyant courir ainsi, une jeune recrue l'interpella :

"**Si tu cherches ta fille, elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement...**"

La concernée le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué. Malgré sa précipitation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Sa fille. Il était encore trop tôt. Que ce soit pour elle ou l'enfant. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais étaient encore loin de former une famille.

La jeune femme ne savait même pas ce que c'était une famille. Orpheline de naissance, malgré tout l'amour que lui avaient donné les habitants du village de Cocoyashi, elle n'en avait jamais eu. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait de se dire que c'était ça qui était responsable du regard triste qu'on lui trouvait parfois.  
Alors, en donner, et même carrément en être une, c'était tout une histoire.

Retournant à la réalité, à bout de souffle, elle finit par retrouver Tashigi, assise sagement, regardant avec attention un duel de sabre de bois, les yeux brillants. La marine eut un sourire tendre en la voyant ainsi et s'adossa à un mur, laissant un regard bienveillant se poser sur elle.  
Une fois le duel terminé, la fillette se releva en se tournant vers la femme derrière elle et lui demanda en souriant :

"**Dis, je pourrais combattre comme eux plus tard ? Avec un sabre et tout ?**

- **Bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun rêve qu'on ne puisse réaliser.**" Lui répondit-elle, son sourire toujours sur le visage.

Et, doucement, petit à petit, elle était en train de réaliser l'un des siens grâce à cette petite aux grands yeux pleins d'innocence.

* * *

"**Dis donc, tu as une de ces têtes !**

-**Ferme là et retourne travailler au lieu de dire des conneries !" L'engueula sa supérieure.  
**  
Le soldat ne se fit pas prier et retourna à son balai en lui adressant un sourire. La femme aux cheveux roses le surveilla un petit moment, presque fière d'elle. Cette place qu'elle avait obtenue à la sueur de son front, en se battant en permanence, c'était la sienne et celle de personne d'autre. Elle leur avait montré qu'une femme pouvait être aussi forte, si ce n'est plus, que des hommes. Des moqueries à son égard dans les couloirs, elle était passée à des regards pleins de respect.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par un homme qui poursuivait une fillette, qui fonça se réfugier derrière ses jambes en pleurant.

"**Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait ? Tu peux pas la tenir un peu mieux ?**" Grogna le soldat en lui tendant un magazine.

La jeune femme éclata de rire en voyant ce qui l'énervait. Tashigi avait trouvé bon de dessiner sur toutes les pages du magazine à coup de gros crayons de couleurs. En la voyant rire, l'homme déclara, vexé :

"**Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Il est fichu maintenant !**

- **Tu vas pas engueuler une gamine pour ça, nan ? Elle ne faisait que s'amuser ! Et c'est de ta faute en plus, tu n'avais qu'à pas le laisser traîner !**" Répliqua-t-elle.

Puis, la femme aux cheveux roses se plaça à hauteur de l'enfant et essuya ses larmes de ses mains, avant de lui dire :

"**T'es pas jolie quand tu pleures. Alors souris, d'accord ? Surtout que tes dessins sont très beaux.**

- **Vrai ?** Demanda-t-elle, son regard d'enfant rempli d'étoiles

- **Si je te le dis petite tête.**" Lui répondit-elle en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés.

* * *

Tashigi se jeta alors dans ses bras, et les toutes deux s'enlacèrent en riant, arrachant malgré lui un sourire à l'homme près d'elle.

"**Joyeux anniversaire Tashigi !**"

Quand elle vit arriver l'énorme gâteau recouvert de bougies, la concernée ouvrit grand ses yeux d'étonnement, avant de décocher un immense sourire à sa mère adoptive et de demander :

"**C'est tout pour moi ?**

- Oui ! Allez, fais un vœu et souffle !

- Nan.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Demanda la marine, déconcertée.

**- Je souffle que si c'est avec toi maman !**"

Maman. C'était la première fois qu'elle employait ce terme. Malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put empêcher les larmes d'emplir ses yeux. Son cœur était comme réchauffé et sa vie illuminée par ce simple mot. Elle essuya l'eau de ses yeux d'un revers de main et dit à sa fille en souriant :

"**Prête ?**

- Ouais !"

Et elles soufflèrent ensemble les flammes, qui illuminaient la pièce aussi sûrement que la joie dans leur regard.

* * *

"**Maman... Pourquoi on dit les filles sont moins fortes que les garçons ?**"

La concernée sursauta en entendant cette question. Elle se tourna vers Tashigi, qui la regardait intensément, cherchant la réponse dans les ténèbres des yeux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne savait que répondre. Elle-même cherchait encore la réponse à cette question. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit, pesant chaque mot, chaque intonation :

" **Parce que c'est ce que ce monde dit. Mais à toi de leur montrer que c'est faux. Que tu as toi aussi largement ta place dans ce monde. Montre-toi forte, petit bout de femme, pour faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la vérité. Et n'oublie jamais de sourire.**"

* * *

Ce fut la dernière fois que la jeune femme vit Tashigi. Une mission urgente de laquelle elle n'est jamais revenue. Enfin, aux yeux de la Marine.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

Une jeune femme brune écrasa une larme qui menaçait de perler au coin de ses yeux, et sourit en repensant à la pirate rousse.

"**Elle avait les mêmes yeux que cette femme.**"

Belmer.

* * *

J'ai voulu tenter quelque chose d'original, donc voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise !


End file.
